Airbag modules generally include a stored airbag or cushion and an inflator. The modules may be located in a position to deploy into the passenger compartment of a vehicle in order to protect the occupant during a crash event. The airbag may include various inflatable chambers to ensure that the airbag provides appropriate cushioning, ejection mitigation, energy absorption, and other desirable protective features. The airbag may also include an internal diffuser to direct gas to desired region of the airbag. The present application is directed to an airbag module that includes an improved diffuser configuration.